First Kiss
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: The first time he kissed her it was in fifth grade on the playground. - Jerza Oneshot


**Hello! I came up with the idea for this oneshot last night while I was trying to sleep, so when I got bored of doing homework today, I decided to write this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The first time he kissed her it was in fifth grade on the playground.

Erza was sitting on the swings, her toes barely touching the ground - the swings were very high - and she slowly swung back and forth, her toes not once leaving the ground. She was mostly lost in thought, just barely paying attention to what was going on around her.

Suddenly, she saw someone walking in her direction. She looked up, snapping herself out of her thoughts. Erza was still carefully swinging, but at the same time, she was paying more attention to her surroundings.

The boy that was walking toward her had blue hair and a strange birthmark on his face. He stopped just in front of her, and she gave him a confused look. The boy just simply smiled then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

He then ran back to his friends, leaving a stunned Erza by herself on the swings. She reached up and gently touched her lips with her fingertips, smiling with a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The second time he kissed her was in eighth grade while they were both late to class.

Erza was running down the halls, hoping to make it before the teacher actually started the lesson. She was really hoping she'd walk in while they were turning in assignments.

However, someone else - a certain someone with blue hair and a strange birthmark on his face - was also running to class, going the opposite direction. As they were both turning the same corner they ran into each other and fell to the ground, their books and folders scattering across the ground. They both quickly started sorting through each others things, and Erza silently prayed that her notebook hadn't opened when it fell. She wasn't about to check though.

Ever since that day he had first kissed her, she hadn't been able to keep her mind off him. She knew all of his classes every year since then, who his friends were, where he sat at lunch, and she memorized his name and exactly how to spell it. In class while people were taking notes, she was writing his name all over the inside of her notebook. Jellal Fernandes.

Glancing at him, she noticed him closing her notebook, and she silently cursed herself for not being more careful about that. Little did she know that he had written her name all over the inside of his notebook as well. Plus, he had written her name on his arm a few times; luckily that was covered by the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

She turned to him and held out his stuff to him. He gratefully took his stuff and held hers out to her. Erza took her stuff, hoping he hadn't noticed her blushing. Before she could get up, he quickly kissed her on the lips before standing and continuing on his way to class.

Erza stared after him, and she was now blushing way more than before. She didn't go to class that day; instead, she aimlessly wandered the halls of the school, thinking about her second kiss.

* * *

The third time they kissed, _she_ kissed _him_ at lunch during their sophomore year.

She had noticed him glancing at her every now and then. Erza tried to ignore it so her best friend, Mira wouldn't tease her about it; Mira loved setting people up with other people.

However, one of the times when she caught him looking at her, she couldn't help but wink at him. Mira followed Erza's gaze to a blue haired boy who was blushing, and he awkwardly looked away.

Mira smiled and childishly singsonged, "Erza has a crush."

Erza blushed and muttered, "Screw you, Mira, for being so perceptive."

The white haired girl hugged her best friend and replied, "You have to go talk to him!"

"W-Well…" Erza started awkwardly. Before she could say anything more, Mira pushed her off her seat and towards Jellal.

Nervous, Erza walked over to the table Jellal and his friends were at; it was just a couple tables away from the one she had been at with Mira. She glanced back at Mira who was watching her, and Mira gave her two thumbs up for encouragement.

Erza nodded and finished making her way to Jellal's table. Mustering up some courage, she lightly tapped Jellal's shoulder, and when he turned around, she kissed him on the lips. He started blushing almost instantly, and his friends were laughing at the look on his face as Erza turned away and headed back to a surprised Mira.

Both Erza and Jellal ended up getting written up for PDA, but that didn't matter to them. There hadn't been any words exchanged between the two of them until that day because after school, Jellal asked Erza out on a date.

* * *

 **So what did you think of it? To me, it seemed kind of cheesy as I wrote it, but I decided I might as well post it anyways.**

 **Well, leave a review and let me know what you though! Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
